


Seven If We're Lucky

by TriplePirouette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: Tumblr Ask Box Fic. POTUS!Steve and VP!Peggy after their first year in office. Prompt: Does it make sense? No but Steve's first year as president with Peggy as his VP or security.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Seven If We're Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah- 100% literally not what you want at all.   
> But, sometimes you have to write for yourself, you know?
> 
> Set in “Modern” times because I don’t think any of this would fly in the 40’s. Also, let’s just say for arguments sake Peggy was born here, then moved to the UK, then came back? Because Peggy would need to be a natural born citizen to be VP and I do NOT need people demanding her birth certificate, ok? Just… just pretend this is all possible. Just go with it.
> 
> GO WITH IT.

President Steve Rogers was exhausted. It had been a long day of interviews and pictures and the line of press through the oval office and the sitting room and in the Rose Garden had done him in. He laid back on the couch, toeing his shoes off. “Tell me that’s the end of it?”

His assistant looked down at him and smiled. “That’s it.”

“Oh, thank god!” His head fell back on the arm of the couch, eyes closing. “I don’t think I could have taken another one.”

“Your day is free tomorrow unless anything pressing comes up. Can I get the kitchen to send up your dinner?” She flipped her notebook closed and looked down at the most powerful man in the world, literally and figuratively. Now, he looked for all the world like a tired toddler.

“No, no. I’ll call down when I’m ready. Hell, I might go right to dessert tonight.”

“Did I hear ‘right to dessert’?” Vice President Peggy Carter slipped into the room, her heels in her hands after finishing her own round of exhausting interviews.

“Yes, and it’s sounding better and better by the minute,” Steve answered, not moving and not even bothering to open his eyes. “Please, Lorraine, you’re done for the night. You’ve done a fabulous job today.” He popped his head up, smiling at her. “Take a day off. Or maybe a week.” He dropped his head back. “A week without having to talk to anyone sounds good.”

Lorraine laughed a little, sliding her notebook under her arm. “A day is quite enough, Mr. President.” She turned to leave, nodding towards Peggy as well. “Miss Vice President.”

Peggy waved as she left the room, waiting until the door closed before she collapsed in the arm chair, unbuttoning the top button of her shirt at her neck and pulling off the restrictive jacket of her pantsuit. “A week not talking to anyone sounds absolutely decadent.”

Steve started sliding loose the knot in his tie. “We get one day. Then I’m back before the senate appropriations committee.”

Peggy chucked to herself, asking the question they often asked one another after a long, hard day since they first started his campaign. “So, when do we get a vacation?”

“Three years. Seven if we’re lucky.” He closed his eyes again, crossing his arms over his chest. “How did your interviews go?”

“Same old same old. Left leaning threw softballs about our accomplishments, right leaning wanted to know how we plan on getting our healthcare reform through the senate.” She sighed, mimicking the nasal tone of a reporter they both knew well. “What’s the accomplishment you’re most proud of in your first year?”

“What did you say?” Steve looked over, cracking one eye open.

“Oh, probably exactly what you said.” She leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees. “Minimum Wage increase. Equal Pay for Equal Work act.” She smiled at him. “Our greatest hits.”

He hummed happily. “Same.” He closed his eyes again and leaned his head back. “If one more reporter asked me what I was going to do next, I swear I would have said ‘Go to Disney World’.”

Peggy chuckled, “So, what do you want to do next, Mr. President?”

“You.” His reply was swift and easy, born from his exhaustion. Peggy’s mouth dropped open and he scrambled to sitting when he realized what he said. “Peg—”

She smiled and rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to be so direct about it.”

He relaxed somewhat. Their flirtation had always been a part of their friendship, but they knew they could do so much more together politically than as anything else, and had tried to stop it at just a mild flirtation. Working together every single day for so long, however, was taking its toll and they were having a harder and harder time suppressing their feelings. “I shouldn’t have. I’m tired…”

“I know,” she looked down at her hands, melancholy taking over. “Seven years, right?”

Steve sat up tall and patted the seat next to him on the couch. “Three if we’re lucky.”

Peggy slipped to the couch next to him, curling up in his side. The one thing they had been able to normalize, despite the PR team’s protests, was their comfort with touching and hugging one another. They were liable to be interrupted at any minute, day or night, with any number of emergencies, and if they were hugging or holding hands, they didn’t want it to seem outside their normal.

It had launched quite a few conspiracy theories on the internet, though.

Maybe about 30% were right.

Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “We could talk to the constitutional lawyer, Ericksen, see if—”

“No,” Peggy sighed. “You know as well as I do, trying to do something, even if we skip right to man and wife, will be a disaster.” She laid her head against his chest. “Our credibility will be smashed to pieces.”

“After,” he affirmed, squeezing tight.

“They’ll make Hallmark movies about us.”

“Who would play me?” He asked, letting his chin rest on the crown of her head.

“Hard one. Maybe Chris Pine?” She wrapped her arms around his torso, knowing she was taking it just a little far. “Maybe Anne Hathaway will play me.”

“That’s some A-List stuff for a Hallmark movie.”

“Good point. Maybe Netflix.”

He was loathe to let go, but he knew they couldn’t stay like this for long. They were pushing the boundaries of their own rules, and it could only go badly. “Ice Cream?”

She shook her head. “Cake. Chocolate if they have it.”

He laughed, untangling himself and sliding closer to the phone to call down to the kitchen. “You know they always have chocolate cake for you.”

She quickly shifted to curl up on the other side of the couch, putting space between them. “What in the world will I do the day I have to make my own cake again?”

“Knowing you?” Steve smiled, receiver halfway to his ear, “Stop eating cake.”

She rolled her eyes at him as he called down and put in their order. “Best start practicing my baking now then, hum?”

“You’ve got three years,” he turned, sitting so he was looking at her, eyes sparkling. “I think you’ll manage.”

“Seven if we’re lucky,” she whispered.


End file.
